Vampire Abilities
by AkihikoIsSmoothlySexy
Summary: Vampire are the undead their is for human blood their abilities is that they can run really fast and read people mind also mind control. Edward is attacked by a vampire. ed is also king too and wriny is ed's fiance edward x winry roy x riza.
1. Chapter 1

Fullmetal alchemist Fanfiction

Summary: Vampires are the undead their hungry for blood human blood. Their abilities is that they can run really fast and read people mind also control Edward is attacked by a vampire & tries to escape.

Vampires Abilities

disclaimer: i sorry i do not own fullmetal alchemist 

**Chapter 1 : Who are you calling a Bean sprout**

'What's wrong brother? Alphonse asked with concern in his voice. oh well I'm just going to hear Colonel Mustang sarcasm of how I screwed up again. Edward sighed." So striked on the on the philosopher stone again huh how am I am supposed defend these goose chase money doesn't grow on tree chelf eh where did you run off to oh there you are I couldn't see you behind my paperwork seen you all small in all hahahahahahaha! Edward sayed in his impression on roy." Well I better get the abuse over with sense were already here. When they walked in the saw everyone was gone. They must of all went to lunch. said Edward. They knock at the Colonel offices and went in." Well glad you can make it fullmetal I see you haven't even got any taller you look as shrimpe as ever. "Who are you call a shrimp who is so small that an older person can just step on him. ed sayed angily amain to punch Mustang in the guts. Enough playing around where's your report. ed slammed it on Mustang's desk. "Mustang just rolled his eyes and take out a pen and started marking the report. So tell me when are you going to be able to get your bodies back to normal. Mustang asked just to pissed ed off. If you would stop pissing me off before I punch you in the face. Edward stated angrily. Alphonse held his brother back from punch and kicking Mustang . leave ed punching and kick the air. Your are dismissed. And the brother left the headquarter.


	2. Chapter 2

chapter 2: Attacked

DAMN HIM! I can't stand that bastard Edward stated angrily. "Brother don't let what he said. try to calm his older brother down. Then a sudden ed's eyes started to scan their surrounding he thought he heard a sound. Alphonse I going to check something i'll be right back. Ed said. He ran the other way leaving alphonse wondering were ed was going.

Meanwhile Mustang in his car heading to the big family mansion. Boy the office looked really deserted. Roy thought. Back with Roy thought the vitimins that had their blood drain and two tiny holes. The Horrible thought is that they are mens in their 17-18 and ed is the 17 which mean he would be next vitimins.

Meanwhile ed was searching for the source of noise. Then something told him to closer then the corner he saw a pale person with red eyes, sharp fang. Edward was trying to run away but his obeyed the vampire. When his body moved on its own and then sudden he was close to the vampire. the vampire grabbed him. And turned to find a vein in his neck, when the vampire find it. Well you are so sexy and your blood smells so sweet, oh I wish I save you then drink you until your dry but I been thristy for blood and now you shall make full the vampire said. baring out his fang and sinking them in to ed's neck.

When the pain came it felt like the fire burning parts of his neck. When ed can finally speak again he gasped and try scram away but the vampire was holding him there very still edward try to scream but the vampire placed it hand on ed's mouth muffed the scream So ed decide to bite the vampire hand, and did when the vampire let go of ed. And glared angrily at him. Ed screamed in pain of the bite it wasn't the venom it was the pain. And then after screaming he passed out.

Meanwhile Alphonse heard scream. That's brother voice Alphonse said and went where in the direction of where he heard the scream. When he got to the place he saw his brother edward on the ground alot of blood coming from his neck. Alphonse stared in horror on brother. NO!

Meanwhile Mustang was passing by then heard a loud scream BROTHER NO! He then decide to turn to where he heard it when he turn he got out the car and ran he can see two figure when It view he saw Alphonse carry a bloody ed. Alphonse what is going on Roy yelled in frustration. There no time we have to get Big brother to an hosptial. So with that Colonel Mustang went to get a towel and wrap ed in it. Then got in the car and drove straight to the hosptial.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

_**Chapter 3 Changes**_

While they were in the car Alphonse looked at his brother worried about how much blood he lost. And Roy on the other hand was hell as worried wondering what attacked ed.

It couldn't be a Chimera because it would have done more damage.

_**Back with ed in a dream**_

He was dreaming of being attacked by the vampire. What the matter sexy never seen a mystery bean before ed's body froze in fear of these monster, he couldn't even move his body, and while the vampire spoke it was getting closer.

"you would make a very good future king.

Ed please be ok. a voice broken in. Then ed open his eyes and set up but when he did he regretted it cause when he set up the pain in his body hurt everywhere.

AL ed called his brother his voice as rough as in someone strangle him.

Big Brother you're awake Al with a cheerful voice relieved that his brother was alright. Where am I? Edward looking around in the white room. Where in the hospital brother you were bleeding a lot and you passed out when I got to you said Alphonse explaining what happened to ed.

Then It finally hit him, he was attacked by a vampire, he also escape from it, it also remarked him about being sexy and it disgusted him it also left him bleeding and in a lot of pain.

Al how long was I out Edward wondered. ed you were out for two-week, and no one didn't know why you were in that amount of pain. Ed I think I should let everyone know you are awake Alphonse said walking to the waiting room leaving ed alone.

Ed was about to go back to sleep when a sharp pain on his wrist when he open his eyes to see his wrist burnt he yelped in pain and pull his arm back.

What the hell that hurts said ed yelled in pain. then is shock that skin healed and the burns were gone.

Alphonse came back in with Mustang , Meue, Riza, Havoc, and Armstrong. Damn full metal you gave us quiet a scare said roy with a little sarcasm in it. So you are awake said the doctor who just walk in after the whole gang.

When Roy didn't hear the teen say anything he took in his appearance ed's skin was pale like the hospital room, His eyes were the same as they are burning with fire so maybe it was shock that made him paper white.

How are you doing chelf you almost gave us a heart attack. said Havoc putting sarcasm grin. Shut up Havoc this is serious said Riza pointing her gun at Havoc.

Hay Hay no need to pull the gun out. said Havoc putting his hand up in defensive. Riza sighed and putting her gun away but was still planning on using it.

Uhh guys I have to use the bathroom said Edward try to get out the awkward conversations. When ed walks in the bathroom he gasped in horror at what he saw his skin was pale, his eye were stilled the same color, but his teeth were replaced with sharp fang.

Then it all came back to him he was bit by a vampire, he was scared he bit the vampire to make it let him go of him but also he also digested vampire blood.

_**Edward's thoughts**_

Oh my god I'm a monster people are going to be afraid of me. Oh my god I can read people thoughts. He turns around and looks in to the mirror What am I going to do now?

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

_**Vampire abilities**_

_**Sorry for not updating very soon but i have get through school and i been have a writer block and that it my semester exam. But I will be updating in the summer.**_

disclaimer :i do not own fullmetal alchemist character or the manga they belong to Hiromu Arakawa.

Chapter 4: remembering everything and new face

Last Time on fullmetal "ed man you had us all worried. Havoc this is series said Riza pulled her gun out and point it at havoc. "Ha no need to pull out the gun "Uhh I have to go to the bathroom said ed getting out of the awkward conversations.

When Ed walks into the bathroom he gasped in horror at what he saw his skin it looked so pale his eyes were still the same color but his teeth were replaced with fangs. Then it came back all to him he was bit by a vampire, he was scared of dying so he bit the vampire back to make it let go of him but also swollen some of the vampire blood.

_**In ed's Thoughts: **_

Oh my god I'm a monster people are going to be afraid of me. Oh my god I can read people thoughts. He turns around and look in mirror What should I do now?

_**End of Edward's thought**_

Now: What should I do now? ed started to ask himself. that the he didn't realize someone has broken in and ed sense a presence of a vampire approach very fast and knock the bathroom door down. Hello your majesty the vampire said bowing down to it new king.

Ed stood there shock that he was the king of vampire," you got it all wrong said ed who was deny it. But your majesty you are the king, Your were bitten by a royal pure blood vampire. So you're the new air to the throne. Then Mustang group ran in through the door. Fullmetal are u alright in there in stop mid sentence when saw someone else there too. Edward can particle read roy's expression in fact I can hear their thoughts really loud and clear.

"Who is these person Roy Thought." I really don't know who he is said Ed answer roy I didn't say anything roy said in shock that ed read his mind . What the matter Mustang a cat got your tongue, Ed said with a smirk. Mustang group just stood there looking so dumb. Roy just smirked aww ed you still look a bit short from here.

Ed expression turn from amused to anger.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING A RUNT SO SMALL THAT HE A VAMPIRE AND THE THAT OTHER VAMPIRES WOULD JUST STEP ON HIM. Ed said angry with hatred in his eyes.

My lord you are angry does these fools make you want to rip his lungs out and burn them. the servant who spoke up. And turn him, "How is these possible? ed ask this series.

OK It's like these you were bitten by the vampire king itself, "so what happened to the king ed asked. The king itself was killed after feeding on you.

They took him ripped his head off then burned the body until their was nothing left of him only ashes said the servant who finish tell them it. Did you know that us vampire can heal our self at incredibly fast.

Did you have any dreams of what happen? Yes I did it was about the vampire that attacked me before he bite me he told me that I am the new king. Ed said.

What do you mean a new king Roy said. I mean how can one shrimp become king. When he still a kid and a short one at that no offence fullmetal. notating said ed sigh in relief that his commanding officer didn't tease him it was just annoying.

They head back to the hospital room to put ed back in bed so he can sleep it off. He let his mind run in of what he been hearing he did was just sit there and let his mind wonder.

_**The Next Day**_

Ed woke with the same sensation that he once felt when he woke up these time it was his was whole body he put the comfort up against his face. These time instead of Alphonse it was no other than Mustang. What the matter fullmetal scared of the sun he teased. But ed didn't say anything Because his skin was on fire.

Mustang just sigh look fullmetal there is no such thing that you can burn, Then Mustang pull the covers off ed then his face went pale. And shouted as loud as he can.

"AHHH ED IS SKIN IS ON FIRE said Mustang who just did was panic looking like an idiot while ed stare at his commanding officer he thought as a father figure.

What the hell is he doing ed said in disbelief.

The mystery person came and kick mustang in balls even though ed who went under covers he can still see what's going on. And Hawkeye came in and pulled out the gun and start shooting bullets.

But the vampire servant dodged the bullet so fast you didn't even get a glimpse of him.

"How dare you kick the Cornel! Hawkeye stated angrily. "But one question how did you get here? the asked confused.

"Well the wet match over here think it funny to think a vampire skin that is red shouldn't be a big deal. And to tell you the truth their skin is like that when they are in the sun their skin start to burn because you see. He walks up ed and places his hands on ed soft red burned skin. with one touch ed begin to glow and all the burns were gone.

"All right tell me who you are ed yelled now with fear and confused, with anger.

"YAY TELL US WHO YOU ARE? said Mustang's group shouted.

The vampire just smiled and he started glowing and blue light surrounding him then suddenly he transform into a beautiful girl with blond hair that is long, and blue eyes almost like the sky and she was wearing a skirt and white tank top with a blue jacket and brown boots.

"Hi I'm Winry your fiancé Ed. she told with a smile really happy to see him again.

Even if he doesn't remember her or he never met her, she watched him all her life, she was in love with him ever year she would watch him from behind wish desperate to be with him.

"Wait so all these time you are a girl ed said never been so shock in his life. "What? I have watched you for years waiting for the right time to find you. Wriny started to close the curtains.

YOU TELL ME YOU ARE THE ONE KICKED ME Roy shouted obviously that he is shock. Hey and why didn't you just come in normal he demanded. But she didn't say anything.

Because I love Edward Elric, I love him so much that I do anything for him to love me back. That's why I going to marry him, and become his queen and live forever eternalness.

Ed was beyond shock again. How can a beautiful creäture like her confess that she loved me for years. she must really love me Ed said in soft tone, and sound so happy that he would try to love her back.

Mustang was more shock that this girl confess her feeling, "Wow Mustang pushed ed away from winry , and places his hands on her shoulders.

Aww why would you want to fall in love with a short young man who looks like a size of a dwarf man Mustang said this while smirking at ed while stand a bit to close to winry's liking.

WHO ARE YOU CALLING DWARF! Ed said doing so much damage to the hospital bed.

Then Winry pushed Roy out of her way and got on ed lap and kissed him on the lips. Ed eyes went wide in shock that was his first kiss he never been kissed before. these kiss was with so much passion. Winry was enjoying it so much that pushed her tongue past ed lips and fangs entering his mouth which and sense of raspberry taste she rather have forever and they both let moan out.

The whole group came in and saw something that even shock them more that they froze in shock. Mustang was frozen too with written over his face that he fainted.

Alphonse came back in and walk right back really embarrassed to see his brother making out with a girl.

End of Chapter 4


End file.
